


Rune Factory Secret Santa 2018

by HannahBell221



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, Kiel is there, Vishnal has a huge crush on Frey, he makes an appearance, i do not make the rules, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahBell221/pseuds/HannahBell221
Summary: He wanted her to be happy.So he did what any other butler would do to ensure that happiness.





	Rune Factory Secret Santa 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Rune Factory Secret Santa 2018  
> This was my Secret Santa exchange gift for @crismalsnowburst !!  
> And just now I decided to post it into AO3 for others to forever judge.

**When Frey thinks about her past, an obvious blank comes as an answer. She does not remember anything pass the time she fell down and onto Ventuswill’s back, and while many take pity of her because of this, she often finds herself too busy to even think about what she has lost. However, she did not realize that Christmas time would just bring a sense of loss so strong for her to ignore. Frey was usually the type of person that was cheerful and optimistic, but while Christmas was a time of joyfulness and happiness, Frey Just did not found herself wanting to celebrate the holiday. This would be her first Christmas in Selphia but this was one of those times where she did found herself with the time to sit down and mourn her lack of memories. She often wonders what she left behind, who she left behind, what type of life she had before she was just Frey the “Princess”.**

**This, however, was unacceptable in the eyes of her butler, Vishnal, who had been patiently waiting for this time of the year. The decorations, the presents, the food, the holiday itself, it all usually brought a smile to his face but seeing his princess so upset only made him feel for her. Vishnal was hoping that with time, the princess’s smile would come back but to his disappointment, her mood only seems to worsen. Not wanting her first Christmas in the castle to be a memory of happiness, Vishnal started to think.**

**What can I do to cheer up the princess? It is, after all, my job as a butler to ensure that the Princess is happy. Hmmm. . . . .**

**Suddenly a lightbulb was turned on inside Vishnal’s head. He knew exactly what to do to cheer up his princess. The butler looked in the direction of the princess's room and smiled. He was going to bring a smile to her face, no matter what the cost.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The loyal butler made his way through the snow to get to Porcoline’s restaurant. If he was going to succeed in his plan, he was going to need help from some of Frey’s closest friends. He knew that around this time, they would all be in the restaurant, and he knew that they would all participate in his plan to make the princess feel better. As soon as Vishnal was close enough to the restaurant, he could hear the laughter and voices of those inside the building. The butler in training hurried his pace toward the voices, and once he entered the building, he immediately felt warm. Thanks to being winter, the restaurant had to maintain a hotter temperature for those that were sick and tired of the cold.**

**Vishnal looked around the room, quickly spotting Frey’s closets friends, Forte and Dolce. With a smile, the butler in training made his way towards them after greeting Margaret. The two girls stopped their conversation and looked up at him once it was clear he was going towards them.**

**Forte was the first one to break the ice with a smile towards the blue-haired boy.** “ Good evening, Vishnal. How may we help you? “

 **The young butler let out a small chuckle before sitting down in the empty chair that faced both of them.**  “ I know that you two are close friends to the princess, so I am here to ask you two for a favor. “

 **This time it was Dolce who spoke before the Knight.**  “ Oh? How can we be of help? “

“ Well, both of you are very aware that this is the first year that the princess is here in Selphia. As her loyal butler, I want to make it be a day she will remember in the years to come. “  **The two girls looked at the passionate butler talk about the princess with fondness. This made both of them let out a small smile before Forte politely made Vishnal stop.**  “ Do you have an idea on how to do that I am guessing? “

 **The butler nodded**  “ Before I say what that is I need to get Dylas and Arthur. Please just wait till I find them. “  **After that Vishnal quickly stood up to first find Arthur, he knows that Dylas is still working so is better to get Arthur before interrupting him. It wasn’t hard to find the prince, considering that he was a hallway away from the restaurant. Vishnal wanted to get everything perfect because the Princess’s happiness depended on it.**

**He was going to make the princess happy no matter what.**

“ Vishnal? Is something on your mind? “

**The young Butler had not realized that he had been standing there, looking at the prince lost in thoughts. His face quickly became red out of embarrassment, and he shook his head to try to make it less obvious on who he was thinking. He gave Arthur a smile before asking him to come with him since they needed to discuss something related to the Princess. With Arthur behind him, he finally went to get Dylas.**

“ Huh? What do you want? “

_I will honestly never understand how the Princess gets along so well with Dylas._

“ Please I need your help, would you mind taking a 10-minute break to listen to me? “

**It took a few minutes but the former guardian agreed, and now that the five of them were finally all together he could finally start his plan.**

_I just hope that the princess likes it. . . ._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The winters in Selphia were always cold, but it seems like it was destined to be even colder the day of Christmas. Frey, in all honesty, did not want to get up from her bed. It was so warm and she did not want to face the cold for now. While those were the princess’s wishes, her loyal butler had another idea in mind. Walking towards the princess’s bed, Vishnal already knew that she was awake, he knew that the princess always woke early but she always waited for him to wake her up just so she could get extra time asleep. The butler smiled at the “sleeping” figure.**

“ Good morning, Princess. . .Is time to get up “  **The Butler said with a gentle voice. The blue-haired boy could not help but turn a little red once he saw the face of Frey. The mint-haired girl let out a yawn and once she put her bare feet on the floor, she immediately yelped**

“ bbbrrrr-- Is so cooolld- “ **She said getting her feet off the floor and back to the bed. Vishnal could not help but let out a small chuckle at the princess’s pout before getting her, her shoes.**  “ Come on princess, we have a long day ahead of us. Please get dressed and I will come to get you once breakfast is ready “

**That made Frey look up from what she was doing to give Vishnal a confused look. Yes, she does eat breakfast with Volkanon, Clorica, and him but her confusion laid on the fact that breakfast was not already done considering that once she is awake it is already ready to serve. However, the smile in Vishnal’s face told her not to question it.**

**She just nodded at him before returning his smile.**  “ All right~ “  **With her shoes on, the young princess no longer felt the cold, so standing up from her bed she made her way to her closet only to see a gift in the table that she had next to her closet.**  “ What is this. . .? ”

**Vishnal just laughed out loud at her confusion, it was probably rude of him but he just couldn’t help it. The princess always looked adorable while confused. . . .**

“ Consider it part of my Christmas gift. Merry Christmas, Princess Frey “

**The Princess was not given a chance to say anything considering that Vishnal was already making his way out of the room to give her privacy. With the door locked, Vishnal could finally breathe and he allowed himself to try to calm his beating heart. Phase one is complete, now to start phase two.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**It normally did not take a long time for Frey to be ready, Clorica had come in soon after Vishnal had left and informed her that she had prepared a warm bath for her. Going to the second floor of her castle, there laid a porcelain bathtub, full of warm water. Considering how cold it was outside, the idea of a warm bath did not go unwelcomed in Frey’s mind.**

**However, the young princess certainly did not expect to go more than 20 minutes in the bathtub and it wasn’t until Clorica came to get her that she realized how long she had been in the bathtub. She quickly got out and after getting herself dry, she put on the dress and the matching shoes that Vishnal had gifted her.**

“ You. . .look very pretty Princess “

“ Thank you very much Clorica~~~ “

**The older butler gave the princess a nod and was going to say something else until she heard a knock on the door.**

“ Oh come on in~~ “

**When Vishnal opened the door, he honestly did not expect to see the princess standing there looking so beautiful with her dress. The young butler could not find the words to describe her and he just stood there until Clorica made him snap back**

“ P-P-Princess, you look very beautiful “

**Frey let out a smile at his sudden nervousness and in order to regain himself, he let out a small cough before extending his hand toward Frey.**

“ Let’s go, princess, as I said, we have a long day ahead of us “

**Frey took the butler’s hand and after that, Vishnal guided her to the dining room. Clorica and Volkanon were waiting for them outside of the room, which just made the princess be confused and she looked at Vishnal for any clue but the man just kept smiling and walking forward. Once the pair was close enough, Clorica and Volkanon opened the doors for frey to see the dining room entirely decorated. She had seen this before of course, they had decorated the room long before the day but what she was not expecting was the number of gifts under the enormous tree that Volkanon had gotten. She also had not expected to see her closest friends all sitting near the tree with mugs in their hands.**

**They all looked in the direction of the door and yelled out a Merry Christmas to Frey. This overwhelmed the young princess and Forte had to leave Kiel’s side to go and help the butlers comfort the young princess.**

**While the princess was crying, the young butler knew that it was tears of happiness. He felt a sense of pride and he immediately knew that his surprise had been a success.**

**He was after all Frey’s butler in training.**


End file.
